The Cursed Prince
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Dedicated to @disney anastasia whom was kind enough to download this book off amazon but unfortunately only ended up with the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cursed In The Worst Possible Way**

* * *

Prince Adam grumbled in an unimpressed fashion as he fixed his collar in front of the giant floor mirror. He heard a giggle from behind him,

"It's not even 10 in the morning and you're already grumbling. That has to be a new record for you dear brother" a kind yet teasing voice said and he couldn't help but look over his shoulder and smile,

"If you were in my position little sister then you too would be grumbling" he teased back but the young ladies smile didn't fade as she approached him and fixed his collar for him before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek and she smiled at him softly,

"You know as well as I do that I can never be in the same position as you. You're the oldest and therefore the crown is yours to bear but that doesn't mean I can't assist with lifting the weight it lays upon you" she told him gently and he smiled softly before lifting her hand and pressed a kiss to its surface gently,

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said before they shared a hug.

Adam linked his sister's arm through his own as he led her to the royal audience chamber as he did every other day to discuss the duties that required instant attention within his kingdom. The servant opened the doors for them before speaking in a loud and clear tone for all to hear,

"Introducing their royal highnesses. Prince Adam and his sister Princess Rose" he announced and all guest, servants and royal council alike bowed and curtsied respectfully as the royal siblings made their way down the stairs.

* * *

Rose stood by her brother's side as he sat on his throne as his royal adviser Cogsworth addressed him,

"As you know sire….. Well….. Things must be scheduled as your coronation is to take place in precisely a months' time and….. Well before preparations can be made…. I'm….. Well I'm afraid that we have a….. A matter that must be sorted out immediately" he stuttered nervously causing Adam to almost growl,

"Will you just spit it out Cogsworth?" he demanded impatiently and Rose automatically smacked her brother's shoulder as she glared at him before smiling kindly at Cogsworth,

"Please Cogsworth. You have been a dedicated servant to our family for many years. You have a right to speak freely" she began before glaring at Adam once more,

"And at whatever pace that makes you comfortable" she emphasised firmly causing Adam to role his eyes.

Cogsworth nodded quickly and bowed his head respectfully to Rose,

"Yes your highness….. Thank you" he said,

"I have been in conference with the royal council and we have gone through the records almost 1000 times and… It would seem that…. In the eyes of the law…. Your father's law… Unless you marry before your coronation… You won't be seen as a king" he explained nervously causing Rose's eyes to widen in shock and Adam to stand quickly with a glare upon his face,

"WHAT?!" he roared causing Cogsworth to wince with fear and he began to tremble. Rose quickly placed a gentle hand on her brother's arm. She knew he had inherited their father's stubborn temper as well as his throne,

"There is a time and a place" she told him gently and his glare softened as he looked at her before glaring once more at Cogsworth and he gently shrugged off Rose's touch before storming out of the audience chamber, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Rose sighed before approaching Cogsworth and she smiled softly and placed a gently hand on his shoulder,

"Thank you for being so brave" she told him gently and Cogsworth managed a shaky smile as Rose smiled behind her at Mrs Potts,

"I think dear Cogsworth could do with a cup of tea" she suggested and Mrs Potts smiled as she came to Rose's side,

"Right away my lady" she told her and Rose smiled brightly,

"Tell the servants to take the rest of the day off… I'll tend to my brother" she told her gently before heading towards the door but Mrs Potts called after her,

"Princess Rose?" she called causing her to look back and Mrs Potts smiled softly at her,

"Your mother would be proud" she told her causing Rose to smile softly and nodded before leaving in search of her brother.

She found him in the west wing were he usually went to brood. It was filled with items from their childhood. The memories of the days he had the burdens of being a prince. She looked at him sadly,

"Are you ok?" she asked gently and he didn't look at her,

"You wouldn't understand" he grumbled causing her to thrown as she came to his side,

"Then help me too" she told him gently and he sighed,

"I was born to take father's crown. I am strong enough to do this on my own….. I don't need some woman by my side" he said firmly as he stood and glared at the view out the window and Rose sighed, knowing he could she her reflection within the glass,

"You can act like a stubborn child all you wish brother but you forget that I know you better than anyone" she said firmly,

"What's really bothering you?" she asked and Adam sighed and closed his eyes in a tired fashion,

"I…. I don't need a wife to help me run a kingdom" he said sadly before looking at her,

"I already have you for that… It's always just been the two of us Rose… I don't want that to change" he said sadly and Rose instantly went to him and hugged him tightly,

"Adam I swear to you… Your marriage will not stop us being brother and sister" she told him as he hugged her back,

"I know you're scared but there is nothing to say that you might not love the woman you marry" she reassured him but he sighed,

"I just wish this wasn't my burden to bear" he said quietly and Rose nodded in understanding,

"I know and if I could do this in your place then I would but we don't have to worry about this right now" she told him and he looked at her confused and he saw the bright smile on her face,

"Let's have a ball" she announced and he looked at her shocked,

"A Ball?" he asked and she nodded excitedly,

"Yes. But it won't be a formal affair it will just be you, me and the servants that have looked after us since we were children. I think this kingdom can do without a prince just for one day" she told him gently and his expression was puzzled for a moment before he smirked with amusement at her,

"Will this make you happy?" he asked and Rose giggled as she jumped up and down,

"Yes it would" she said brightly and her brother chuckled,

"Very well then my dear sister… A ball we shall have" he announced before they both shared a hug.

* * *

Adam watched with a gentle smile as Rose danced with a very small Chip Potts who giggled happily as he danced with the princess. Lumiere stood next to him with a smile on his face,

"I hope you do not mind me saying sire but Princess Rose is exceptionally beautiful. She even surpasses the beauty of your mother. God rest her soul" he said and Adam couldn't help but smile before smirking at Lumiere,

"I'm going to tell Babette you said that" he teased and the tips of Lumiere's ears turned a shade of pink,

"I….. Errrrrrr… You know of me and Babette sire?" he asked bashfully causing Adam to chuckle as he patted Lumiere's shoulder,

"Nothing happens in this castle that I don't know about" he teased before going and taking a seat on his throne but Rose noticed and giggled before passing Chip to his mother and ran towards her brother,

"Oh no you don't it's your turn" she teased and he couldn't help but chuckle but before they could begin to dance as they once had many times when they were children the doors swung open violently and a woman in a long, flowing crimson cloak strode into the ballroom with a vicious smirk on her face as she took in her surrounding view,

"Well it's not my taste but it beats the ruin of a castle" she said smugly and Adam stood in front of Rose protectively as he glared towards the strange woman,

"How dare you barge in here without an invitation" he said firmly but the woman smirked before curtsying almost mockingly,

"I need no invitation to enter a castle that shall soon be my home sire" she said with a bright, sinister smile,

"I am sorceress Maria. Future queen of this kingdom and your future wife I might add" she told him simply and Adam's eyes widened in shock,

"And what makes you think such an outrageous suggestion?" he demanded causing her to giggle sinisterly,

"Because I know it" she told him simply as she began to circle the siblings,

"One thing you need to know about me my darling is that I always get what I want and what I want is this kingdom and you as my husband" she said as she approached him with a seductive smile and went to brush her hand against his cheek but he jerked away,

"Never" he said firmly. Rose looked nervous as the mysterious sorceress glared at him angrily,

"You'll regret refusing me" she said before holding out her arm to her side sharply and lightning erupted from her hand and blasted Lumiere causing him to transform into a living candelabra and Rose cried out in shock,

"Lumiere!" she was about to rush to the small household object but the sorceress suddenly blasted Cogsworth. Transforming him into a wind up clock and Rose looked horrified,

"Please Stop!" she begged but she had already aimed and blasted at Mrs Potts and little Chip causing them to turn into a tea pot and cup.

* * *

The sorceress blew imaginary dust from her fingers before smirking at Adam,

"Having second thoughts darling?" she asked in a mocking sweet tone and Adam looked hopelessly and went to speak but looked at Rose when he felt her grab his hand and he saw she was glaring at the sorceress angrily,

"My brother doesn't answer to witches" she said firmly and the sorceress glared, her eyes having never left Adam,

"Very well then if I can't marry you and be queen….. Then nobody can" she said firmly and held out her hand and blasted at Adam causing him to fly backwards. Rose's eyes widened,

"NO! ADAM!" she yelled as she ran to his side but was stunned as he sat up unscorched but his form was… Changing. His face became hairy and he grew taller than Rose. Almost to the size of a giant. Horns grew from his forehead and tusks grew from his mouth. His hands became paws with very sharp claws for nails. The sorceress had transformed him into a beast.

* * *

The sorceress smirked evilly,

"Now who could ever love a beast like that?" she mocked before turning to leave but Rose spoke up,

"I can" she said and the sorceress looked back at her quickly with a glare but Rose stood tall and was unafraid,

"I've loved him for many years. He's my brother and beast or not that will never change" she said firmly and the sorceress smirked,

"Well… How heroic and kind. I guess I'm being selfish and unfair" she said,

"I can't leave the kingdom's beloved Princess out" she said wickedly and the beast's eyes widened,

"NO! Leave her be she has done nothing" he begged but the sorceress smirked,

"She spoke for you. That's enough so yes… I won't leave you out princess. I'll release your brother and your servants but only if he finds someone to love him… But it won't be you" she said with a smirk before blasting at her causing her to lift into the air and the sorceress smirked,

"You've proven to be a real thorn in my side so that is what you shall become… Your name sake" she spoke and the princess began to shrink and transform but the sorceress' smirk did not fade,

"The beauty you hold shall become petals as delicate and as soft as your own heart. The petals will become your brother's years. The years he has to break this curse. He has a choice. Face the impossible task of trying to find someone who can love a beast…. Or he gives into me and makes me his queen" she spoke aloud as the magic became brighter,

"If he doesn't break this curse by the time your last petal falls then not only will he be trapped with his beastly form but he will also have lost his beloved sister" she finished before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The beast looked with a horrified expression as the light faded to reveal a floating, glowing enchanted rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I See You For Who You Truly Are**

* * *

Much to Adam's protests and arguments of trying to beg the witch to end the curse. Rose would not allow him,

"I would rather stay a flower than watch you marry that witch" she told him firmly and the beast growled as he paced back and forth next to the table on which Rose sat,

"You won't be a flower for very long unless I do!" he roared causing Rose to frown and he sighed,

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't be so hard on you but… It's my fault you're stuck like this" he said sadly and Rose's ghostly form reached for his cheek but sighed when her touch went right through him but she managed to smile,

"At least we can still speak to each other" she told him softly and the beast couldn't help but smile,

"Only you could find something good to focus on in this situation" he said teasing as he looked down at her transparent form,

"You're my brother. It's my job to cheer you up" she said teasing but the beast frowned once more,

"I feel more like a beast than your brother" he said sadly as he looked away from her and Rose sighed,

"When will you learn that I see you as you truly are?… My beloved big brother" she whispered and the beast smiled softly as his gaze turned back to her and he reached out his paw to brush it against her cheek gently,

"Just as I see you" he said causing her to smile softly. To anyone else who would have watched the scene would have seen that Rose's ghostly form was never there and the beast was simply brushing his paw softly against the smooth glass bell jar that protected his beloved enchanted rose from all harm.

* * *

The beast's fears took a turn for the worst when he woke one morning to his own reflection that was casted from the mirror across the room and his temper suddenly ignited. He roared like an animal and he began to smash everything he could get his paws on. Starting with his beastly reflection. His rage took away his ability to hear Rose's ghostly voice of reason,

"Adam please stop! Calm down. This isn't you" she begged,

"I'm right here" she told him softly and his rage suddenly dispersed and he looked at her sadly but she smiled softly,

"See?... It's ok. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" she assured in a whisper and the beast nodded but suddenly Rose put a ghostly hand to her heart as she gasped in pain and the beast looked concerned,

"Rose?... What's wrong?" he demanded but her form faded as she looked at him with an expression filled with pain. The beast rushed forward and watched hopelessly as the first petal drifted to the surface of the table and its glow softly faded. The rose was beginning to wilt.

* * *

Meanwhile far away from the walls of the castle. Across the mountains and past the meadows sat a small and quiet town and a woman by the name of Belle sat under the oak tree within the centre of the village square as she read her book peacefully. It was a rare moment when she became distracted by the judging mutters of passing villages and she sighed before hugging her beloved book closely to her heart. Everyone in the village thought of her as odd. They judged both her and her father and Belle worried if she would ever find someone who could love her for who she was. Not in the way her father loved her but…. Truly loved her. She wished with all her heart that she could one day find someone who would love her and who she could love in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Don't Need Images To See**

* * *

Belle smiled as she exited her cottage with her basket in hand. She giggled as she heard the clanging and tinkering of her father's inventing coming from the hatch that led into the basement,

"I'm off into town papa! Do you need anything?!" she called politely and she heard a spanner drop to the ground as well as the sound of other past inventions being moved out of the way before her father popped his oil covered face out of the hatch,

"What's that about a clown?" he said as he removed his multi lens inventing goggles and began to clean away oil from one of the lenses and Belle giggled,

"Town. Not clown papa" she corrected with a smile,

"Do you need anything?" she asked again and her papa chuckled,

"Belle you should know by now that everything I require regarding my inventions is right here in this basement" he said simply but then he began to sniff at the air curiously,

"Do you smell burning?" he asked and Belle winced and gestured with her head behind him and he looked and his eyes widened,

"Great Scot!" he yelled before scampering out of the basement and ran towards the well and pulled on the rope as quickly as he could before retrieving the bucket and he ran back to the hatch before throwing the water into it and sighed with relief as he saw the flames extinguish. He looked at Belle with an innocent smile and she couldn't help but shake her head in amusement as her father threw the bucket over his shoulder as if nothing had happened,

"You know….. Now I come to think of it I should make some sort of delivery system that makes sure there's a bucket of water in the basement at all times… In case I get thirsty" he said innocently causing Belle to giggle and shake her head in amusement once more,

"What do you need?" she asked innocently and her father smiled brightly,

"Rope… And quite a lot of it" he said looking at the distance between the well and the basement and Belle smiled as she nodded,

"Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can" she said before removing a handkerchief from her pocket which she used to wipe oil away from his cheek before pressing a gentle kiss there and she then began her journey into town.

* * *

Although Belle knew many of the village residents thought of her as odd she would still wave and wish them a polite good morning as she passed by them. The village was a wonderful and pleasant place to live but….. Belle couldn't help but want something more. The village just seemed too small to her. There was a boom of a gunshot and she frowned unimpressed before speaking secretly to herself,

"Three. Two. One" she whispered to herself knowingly and as if on cue a dead bird fell right in front of her and she made an expression of disgust and remorse,

"Poor thing" she whispered sadly. It was then that a small and bumbling man ran up to her with a sack in his hand,

"That was amazing!" he said chuckling as he gathered the bird and put it in the sack and Belle frowned as she looked over the man's shoulder to see the bird's killer as he smugly blew smoke from the gun's spout,

"Forgive me if I don't find hunting innocent animals amazing" she said dismally and the hunter chuckled before giving her a charming smile,

"It is no fault of mine that even the birds fall for you in mid-flight dearest Belle" he said with attempted charm but the comment just made Belle feel sick,

"I'm afraid I'm in a hurry Gaston so….. Have a nice day" she said before rushing off quickly and Gaston frowned with confusion,

"What is it with that girl Lefou?" he asked as the small bumbling man returned to his side with his sack in hand,

"Oh if you ask me Gaston she's crazy. Nuts. Absolutely bonkers" he said but Gaston glared at him before smacking him on the head,

"Don't talk about her like that!" he said angrily and Lefou shook his head quickly to rid himself of the dizziness,

"No of course not. She's a lovely girl" he lied and Gaston nodded smugly,

"Lovely as well as beautiful. Nearly as beautiful as me which is why she's perfect and she will be the one to become my wife" he announced causing Lefou's eyes to widen in shock.

* * *

Belle made her father's order for his rope and was assured that it will have been delivered by the time she returned home. She then made her way to her favourite store. The book store.

* * *

She pushed the door open gently causing the welcoming bell to jingle and the shop keeper smiled brightly at the sight of her,

"Ahhhhhhh there's my favourite customer. You're early today. That's a new record" he teased and she giggled as she handed over a book from her basket,

"Thank you Mr Waterstone. I'm just here to return this and pick up something new" she said kindly and he chuckled as he took the book,

"This is the 23rd book you've finished in a week" he said amused before retrieving a piece of chalk from the drawer behind the counter and he marked a tally on the chalk board next the a bookcase causing Belle to giggle,

"You're keeping score?" she asked amused and he chuckled,

"We're going for the record miss Belle" he teased and she giggled before climbing a ladder to inspect the numerous books on the shelves and he smiled kindly,

"Would you not prefer one of the picture books?" he asked,

"We get them in colour now" he told her and she smiled gently,

"That's very kind of you but I prefer them with no pictures. That way I'm able to create my own image in my mind's eye" she told him happily and he smiled softly,

"Belle my dear we all know which book you're looking for" he told her knowingly and she gave him a sad smile as he moved to the ladders side and removed a blue hardback from the shelf and he held it up to her and Belle smiled softly,

"Grimm's fairy tales" she said fondly as she took the book in her hand gently before climbing down and Mr Waterstone smiled gently,

"It was your mother's favourite too" he told her and Belle nodded with a fond smile as she brushed her fingertips against the writing on the cover softly,

"It was the first book she ever read to me… It's always been my favourite" she told him and he smiled kindly before placing his hand over hers gently,

"Keep it" he told her softly and she looked at him surprised,

"What?... I… I couldn't possibly….." she tried but he smiled and shook his head,

"Yes you can. I can think of nobody better to have this book than you" he told her,

"You're not just my favourite customer Belle. You're my only customer. You keep this old man working" he told her with a gentle chuckle,

"It's a gift" he said and Belle smiled softly with happy tears in her eyes and she hugged him tightly,

"Thank you so much" she whispered and Mr Waterstone smiled gently as he returned her hug.

* * *

As promised. When Belle returned home her father's rope was sat in front of the basement hatch but she was more surprised to find her father saddling up Phillip who neighed when he attached the travelling cart. Belle looked confused,

"Are we going somewhere papa?" she asked and she saw her papa smile brightly with excitement,

"Unfortunately no. I need you to stay here and watch the house for me whilst I'm away. The merchant who delivered the rope told me of an inventers fair two towns over and if I win first prize then all our troubles will be over" he told her excitedly as he through a giant sheet of material over his woodcutting invention before securing it with the rope that had been delivered. Belle was too stunned to remind him that the rope was intended for something else but all she could do was frown,

"I've never even left this village…. And you want me to stay here?" she asked sadly and her father realised before looking at her sympathetically and he approached her before taking her hands in his,

"Belle my dear. This fair could be the start of a new life for us. More money" he told her gently,

"I know you yearn for more than this but if I win first prize then you can have what you've always wanted… Freedom. A chance to travel the world and have your own adventure" he told her and she managed to smile softly,

"Very well papa…. I've waited this long. I guess I can wait a little longer" she said causing her father to smile brightly as he hugged her,

"That's my girl" he said proudly as she hugged him back. He soon was back a Phillip's side before throwing his travel cloak around his shoulders and he then mounted his horse,

"I should be back in a week" he told her and Belle smiled softly as she brushed Phillip's mane tenderly,

"Please stay safe" she whispered up at her father and he smiled before holding her hand in his,

"You have my word" he told her and she smiled as she watched her father ride away and she sighed. She missed him already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Far More Worse Than Wolves**

* * *

Maurice examined his map with frustration and grumbled,

"Well we both know what's happened" he said and Phillip looked at him almost curiously as they paused at a crossroads. Maurice raised his eye brow at the horse,

"Don't look at me like that. This is your fault you're the transport you're supposed to know where to go" he said pathetically and the horse neighed with disgust having been insulted and looked away from him abruptly and Maurice folded his arms in frustration,

"What have I told you about your language?" he said firmly and the horse neighed in response and Maurice's eyes widened,

"Ok I admit it! I had the map upside down but there is no need to bring my mother into this" he grumbled but the two companions both tensed when they heard a wolf howl.

* * *

Maurice looked up at the earthy hill to his left and he looked horrified as he saw a pack of wolves running towards him and he quickly flicked Phillip's reigns,

"YA!" he yelled and Phillip quickly began running but two wolves were in fast pursuit as they began to snap at Phillip's front legs deliberately trying to run them off the forest path. Another wolf lunged at Maurice but he managed to duck but the wolf landed on Phillip's back causing him to neigh in terror. Maurice looked horrified but acted quickly as he leant down and released the pin that connected the carriage causing Phillip to come free and he immediately bolted and sent the wolf flying. The carriage over turned causing Maurice to fall into snow,

"Phillip Run!" he yelled and the horse looked at him with concern but Maurice shook his head,

"Don't worry about me just run!" he ordered and Phillip obeyed as the wolves surrounded him but Maurice began waving his arms in the air wildly,

"Hey over here! Come and get me!" he yelled and caught their attention and he began running as they chose him as their new prey.

* * *

Maurice ran as fast he could. He didn't care what direction he was heading as long as he could lose them. He didn't see the tree root ahead and ended up falling down a hill. He looked behind him to see the wolves had started running down the hill after him and he looked ahead quickly and his eyes widened as he discovered dark, sinister looking gate and he acted without really thinking as he stood and pushed the gate open before running inside and slammed the gate behind him.

* * *

He expected the wolves to snap at him between the bars but as they came close. He watched with confusion as they began to whimper as if they were scared of something and they soon ran off.

* * *

Maurice looked behind him and gasped as the fog dispersed to reveal a dark and unwelcoming castle. He hesitated for a moment but as if from nowhere it began to rain furiously and he quickly made his way to the door of the castle that opened as if by magic and he rushed inside.

* * *

He never saw the monstrous shadow that lurked on one of the many balconies upon the entrance. It watched him with a furious glare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Wedding And Divorce On The Same Day**

* * *

Belle was sitting next to the fireplace as she read her book. She sighed contently as she turned to the next page but before she could start reading there was a knock on the door so she bookmarked her page before heading to the door. She pulled a mirror out that was attached to front door that caught the reflection of another mirror that was deliberately placed on the porch so that she and her father would be able to see who was knocking on their door. She sighed when she saw Gaston waiting and she rolled her eyes before putting on a false smile and she opened the door,

"Gaston… What can I do for you?" she asked politely and he smiled charmingly,

"The question Belle is what can I do for you?" he corrected and Belle managed to keep her smile and she feigned confusion,

"I'm afraid there must be some mistake. I don't need you for anything" she said politely causing him to chuckle as he leant forward,

"Oh my darling Belle you are so funny….. You're lonely and you're bored. You need a man to take care of you" he said in a quiet seductive tone but Belle was not moved at all,

"I already have my father to look after me" she told him simply and he chuckled falsely,

"Always the comedian" he said with a slight grumble,

"I was referring to myself. I am offering you this once in a lifetime opportunity to become my wife" he told her smugly and Belle's false smile became a genuine frown,

"When's the expiration date?" she asked and Gaston chuckled mistaking her meaning,

"I knew you'd be eager" he said with a bright smile and she shook her head awkwardly,

"No… I can assure you I'm not" she said glumly but Gaston wasn't listening as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her outside and she looked horrified as she saw some village people setting up a wedding preparation,

"The wedding will take place immediately" Gaston told her with a bright smile as he looked at her and chuckled,

"Speechless my darling?" he asked and Belle shook her head slowly,

"No…. I can say this" she began and Gaston looked curious before she looked at him with a sweet smile as she removed his arm from around her shoulders,

"I want to marry you as much as I want to stick pins in my eyes" she told him as her false smile became a frown and she walked back into the cottage and slammed the door behind her and locked the door. Gaston looked furious and the villages looked shocked. Lefou came to Gaston's side,

"Wow…. Did you two just break up?" he asked and Gaston grabbed him by his collar, lifting him into the air,

"I always get what I want and I will have her as my wife" he growled firmly before throwing him on the floor. He stormed past the shocked villages,

"Get out of my way and get out of my sight!" he yelled and they all gathered their wedding gifts as well as the rest of the wedding things they had set up and left.

* * *

Belle was leaning against the door with a shocked expression and shut her head unamused,

"Unbelievable" she said to herself as she picked up her book,

"Who does he think he is?" she said unimpressed and rolled her eyes. She was about to sit down when she heard Phillip neighing outside in terror. She looked out the window to see him running towards the house,

"Phillip?" she said to herself before rushing outside and she grabbed his reigns as she calmed him,

"Whoa boy….. Where's papa?" she asked and she could tell by how spooked the horse was that her father was in trouble.

* * *

Maurice had entered the castle and was stunned to see how grand the architecture of castle looked within. He was hesitant as he stepped further into the entrance hall,

"Hello?... Is anyone here?" he called out cautiously and looked around as he received no response. He didn't see that he was being watched.

* * *

A living candelabra looked stunned,

"It's… It's a human. A real….. Live human" he said stunned and a clock at his side rolled his eyes in a unimpressed fashion,

"Yes. It's a human. A trespassing human" he said firmly,

"Why did you open the door? The master will have our heads" he said nervously and Lumiere smirked at him,

"Well… He'll have yours. I'll tell him you did it" he said teasing and Cogsworth looked horrified,

"You wouldn't dare! This was your idea!" he said and they both began to bicker between themselves but a teapot hopped up to them with an unimpressed expression,

"Oh stop acting like a pair of children. You're worse than Chip" she scolded,

"Rose would be disappointed with you both" she told them and they instantly frowned sadly and Mrs Potts sighed,

"Princess Rose would always welcome those in need into the castle but right now she is unable to if I need to remind you… We should give this gentleman the same tender, loving care she would have given now come on" she said before hopping off the table and Lumiere and Cogsworth nodded in agreement before following her.

* * *

Maurice had been stunned as he was giving wonderful service by living household objects. They sat him in a comfortable chair next to a warm fire. They gave him exquisite herbal tea. He felt welcome, tranquil and peaceful but the peace was soon turned to terrifying tension as he heard a monstrous roar from behind him. He looked terrified as he stood and turned to find the huge beast that towered over him like a giant and he shook with fear. Mrs Potts feared for the man's safety,

"Master I beg of you. Try to control your temper" she begged and Lumiere nodded in agreement as Cogsworth hid under the carpet next to him,

"Mrs Potts is right sire. The gentleman was cold due to the rain and he needed shelter He had no idea. He means you no harm" he tried to assure him but the beast roared with anger,

"He still never should have come here! He's not welcome here!" he roared and Maurice was terrified,

"I'm sorry. I meant no harm. I'll leave right away" he said and tried to run but the beast leapt in front of him and growled,

"You've seen too much. You know too much" he growled as he grabbed Maurice and dragged him out the door,

"I'll give you a place to stay" he growled viciously. The servants were hopeless as they heard Maurice begging for mercy as the beast dragged him to the dungeon.

* * *

It was an hour later that Belle had managed to pick up her father's trail. She followed his footsteps with Phillip's assistance and she eventually found her was to the castle gates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Brave Trade**

* * *

After locking away the intruder. The beast stormed back to the west wing, growling the whole way. He slammed the door behind him but his expression became sad when he turned to see Rose kneeling weakly on the ground,

"Rose you should be resting" he told her gently as he came to her side. She looked at him and he could see the exhaustion that filled her eyes, and more than anything he wanted to hold his little sister and let her know everything would be ok. She looked at him sadly,

"You know as well as I do that I can never rest….. That's my curse" she whispered weakly and his expression became firm,

"How many petals have you lost today?" he asked and she shook her head,

"It doesn't matter" she told him and he growled,

"Rose" he said firmly and she sighed sadly,

"Three…. It seems with every time you turn more and more into a beast… I lose a petal…. You must have been very angry today" she told him and he sighed,

"I'm so sorry Rose…. This is my fault. I must learn to control my temper or I'm going to lose you" he whispered guiltily and she looked at him gently,

"What made you so angry?" she asked and he looked at her,

"There was an intruder…. My first thought that he was here to harm you but… He was only seeking shelter" he told her,

"I couldn't control my anger" he explained and she nodded in understanding,

"Wherever you have put him you must release him. Be the man I know you are Adam" she told him softly and he nodded before falling silent for a moment but he suddenly began to sniff the air and Rose watched him curiously,

"What is it?" she asked and she heard him growl as he looked towards the door,

"Someone's broken in…. They're heading to the dungeon" he growled before standing and Rose looked hopeless as she watched him storm out of the room,

"Adam no! Compose yourself!" she begged but the beast didn't hear her as his rage ignited once more.

* * *

Lumiere had been the one to see Belle enter the castle first and he grew excited,

"This is it Cogsworth! This is the day the curse shall be broken" he announced brightly,

"The girl must be looking for the gentleman who took shelter here earlier" he concluded and he smiled even brighter when he heard the beautiful young lady call out for her 'papa',

"Yes! I knew it" he said brightly and poor Cogsworth was shaking,

"Ok let's just think this through. We must act….." he began but his eyes widened when he saw Lumiere had already taken off and watched with horror as the girl began to follow the glow that was casted from his candles,

"He never listens" he said quietly to himself,

"Why does he never listen to me?" he said as he looked around him quickly wondering what to do when he finally had an idea,

"Mrs Potts?!" he yelled as he ran in the direction of the kitchens.

* * *

Belle was confused when she began to follow a moving candle glow. She thought it might have been a resident of the castle but by the time she caught up with the glow it was simply a candelabra standing in a wall crevice,

"How strange" she said to herself but suddenly,

"Belle?" came a voice and she looked stunned as she saw her papa locked within a cell,

"Oh my goodness. Who did this to you?" she demanded as she tried to pull the gate open to no avail. Maurice looked panicked and grabbed her hand before shaking his head quickly,

"That doesn't matter. You need to get out of here now" he told her and she shook her head,

"No. Not without you" she said firmly but something grabbed her from behind and she screamed as the torches mounted on the walls suddenly extinguished. She shuddered with fear as she heard a sinister growl,

"Who….. Who's there?" she asked nervously and she heard the dark shadow growl once more,

"The question should be 'Who are you?' or should it be who do you think you are? Thinking you can come into my castle uninvited" the voice growled.

* * *

Belle tried to remain brave and she gulped,

"My father is freezing and clearly requires medical attention. I demand you release him" she said firmly and she heard another growl,

"You are in no position to demand anything" the voice said,

"He trespassed here and now he is my prisoner and in that cell he shall stay" the shadowy creature growled. Belle felt hopeless,

"Please? I'm begging you. I'll do anything" she told the voice as she fell to her knees but the voice simply growled in response. Belle looked between her father and the shadow,

"Take me in his place" she said suddenly. Maurice looked horrified,

"Belle no!" he yelled but the beast roared,

"Silence!" he ordered before the creature turned towards Belle. He was silent for a moment. He would not be ordered around but this girl's kindness and bravery reminded him of his sister,

"You would stay here in his place?... Forever?" he asked and Belle nodded,

"I would… But only if you let him go" she said firmly and the shadow grumbled,

"Done" he growled before releasing her father and dragged him away. Not even allowing Belle to say goodbye.

* * *

Belle watched from the tower window, heartbroken as the beast threw her father into some sort of magical carriage that lead him far away. She watched as he vanished into the forest fog and a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

The beast made his way back to the tower but an unexpected voice came from behind him,

"Are you happy now?" asked the voice and he turned quickly to find Rose standing there but it was as if she was really there and he looked stunned,

"That's not possible" he said shocked,

"You can't leave the west wing" he reasoned and Rose looked at him sadly,

"And I never will unless you stop acting like a beast" she said firmly and he looked at her suspiciously,

"You're not Rose" he said firmly and the entity shook its head,

"No I'm not. I'm your conscience in a form you find most comfortable… You know you'll truly be a beast if you lock that girl away" his conscience said and the beast sighed before walking right though the entity towards the tower.

* * *

The beast found the girl kneeling on the floor of the tower as she cried,

"I never even got to say goodbye" she whispered sadly and for a rare moment apart from when he was with his sister. He felt sympathy,

"I will show you to your room" he grumbled and Belle looked at him confused,

"I….. I don't understand" she said and he growled with impatience,

"A room where you sleep" he growled and began to lead the way and Belle was hesitant to follow.

* * *

The beast was reluctant but the only room that would fit the girl's needs was Rose's old room. He opened the door,

"This will be your room" he told her firmly as she hesitantly. The beast was the only one who noticed Lumiere hiding at the side of the doorframe,

"Invite her to dinner" he whispered and the beast became angry as the candelabra spoke to him as if he were a child and he glared towards Belle's back,

"You will join me for dinner." He said firmly,

"THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" He roared before slamming the door causing Belle to jump and she began to cry and she threw herself on the bed. Allowing tears to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Smallest Of Things Mean The Most**

* * *

After showing the girl to her room. The beast stalked off back to the west wing and he paused outside the door. He heard a voice coming from within but it did not belong to Rose. He peeked through the crack in the door and saw the young tea cup chip perched on the table next to the bell jar.

* * *

Chip giggled as he hopped around the table,

"Lumiere says there's a girl in the castle Rose and she's really pretty….. Not as pretty as you" he told her innocently and Adam could have sworn he saw the rose glow brighter in response causing Chip to giggle,

"You're welcome" he said before hopping off the table and landed safely on a cushion.

* * *

"I've got to go and help mama" he said,

"I'll come back and see you. Bye Rose" he said before hopping away.

* * *

Adam hid behind a tapestry as Chip left the west wing. As soon as he was sure he was out of ear range he entered the room and he saw Rose's ghostly form smiling softly but he also saw the ghostly tear that fell down her cheek,

"He can see you like I can?" he asked stunned and Rose shook her head as she looked at him with a sad smile,

"His childhood imagination leads him to believe that he can" she explained and Adam looked confused,

"But he spoke to you. I heard one side of a conversation" he reasoned and she smiled sadly,

"That's all he can hear…. He likes to believe that I speak back but…. No matter how hard I try…. He can never hear me" she said sadly but her smile remained,

"I love to listen. He tells me of how things are going on outside this chamber… It keeps me sane" she told him and he frowned but before he could speak she spoke once more,

"Is it true?" she asked,

"Is there a girl here?" she asked and Adam frowned before grumbling in an unimpressed manner,

"Yes and I'm starting to think that I should have just kept her locked up in the tower. People speak to me as if I'm a child now that she's here" he growled and he watched as Rose's ghostly form folded her arms and looked at him unimpressed,

"Knowing your temper. Only one person has probably spoken to you that way and probably not even meaning to" she reasoned,

"The girl is a guest and she must be treated like one" she told him gently and he grumbled,

"She's a prisoner. Nothing more" he growled and Rose sighed,

"Then by now she must now how I feel" she whispered sadly and Adam looked at her with a frown,

"You're not a prisoner Rose" he told her softly and she looked at him quickly as tears filled her eyes,

"This curse makes me a prisoner!" she yelled as transparent tears fell down her cheeks,

"This curse burdens me more than it does you" she whispered sadly as she sat down on the floor,

"You're free to roam the castle and its grounds as you wish….. And I'm condemned to see only a wall of glass" she said sadly,

"And with each passing day…. I grow weaker" she whispered and Adam frowned as he knelt in front of her,

"I had no idea you felt this way" he said softly and she looked at him as a tear fell down her cheek,

"I have tried to be strong these last few years but with each petal that falls from my stem I grow more and more scared" she whispered,

"I have never asked anything of you…. But I must beg you…. If this girl is your chance to break this curse then I beg of you to be humble. Be kind to her. Don't treat her like a prisoner…. You must learn to control your temper" she said softly and Adam nodded in understanding,

"I will try my best" he vowed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: More Than A Prisoner**

* * *

Belle had been crying for what seemed like forever but she finally looked up when she heard a knock on her bedroom door,

"Who… Who is it?" she asked nervously, not wanting it to be that monstrous beast but a kind sounding voice answered her,

"It's the housekeeper" the voice said sweetly and Belle got up from her bed before walking to the door and she opened it almost cautiously and jumped back with a stunned expression to see a living tea pot hopping into the room with a very lively tea cup following her.

* * *

Belle watched in astonishment as the tea pot smiled kindly,

"I'm Mrs Potts. Pleased to meet you my dear. I thought you could do with a nice, calming cup of tea" she said with a warm, motherly tone as she introduced herself. Belle looked stunned,

"I….. Errrrr….." she just couldn't form words as she stepped backwards as the tea pot hopped towards the bed.

* * *

Belle turned quickly when she heard another voice come from behind her,

"Mrs Potts aren't you going to introduce me?" a posh voice asked and Belle was even more stunned to learn that it came from a living wardrobe. The tea pot Belle now knew to be named Mrs Potts gave a warm giggle and rolled her eyes in an amused fashion,

"Of course Madame. I was just about to do that" she said before looking towards Belle kindly,

"What is your name my dear?" she asked gently and Belle gently shook her head as she brought herself out of her stunned trance and managed to form words,

"I… My name is Belle" she told her and the tea pot smiled,

"Pleased to meet you my dear. I'd curtsy but as you can see… I'm all sugar lumps and teabags today" she joked with a chuckle and Belle couldn't help but smile but she heard the wardrobe cough with impatience and Mrs Potts smiled,

"Patience is a virtue Madame" she said politely before smiling at Belle,

"Allow me to introduce the world famous royal stylist Madame de La Grande Bouche" she introduced and the wardrobe smiled smugly,

"Pleased to meet you my dear" the wardrobe said proudly and Belle smiled before curtsying politely.

* * *

Mrs Potts chuckled before whispering towards Belle,

"She's also the castle diva" she said causing Belle to giggle quietly so the wardrobe could not hear.

* * *

Belle heard a repeated clinking and looked down to her right to see the excited little tea cup bouncing up and down and she couldn't help but smile brightly and knelt down,

"Hello" she said gently and the tea cup giggled,

"I'm Chip….. You're pretty" he said with a giggle and Belle smiled brightly,

"Why thank you" she said kindly and Mrs Potts smiled,

"Would you like one lump or two my dear?" she asked and Belle realised before smiling,

"Oh just one lump please" she said politely and she watched with a bright smile as a living sugar bowl dropped one lump of sugar into the excitable tea cup before Mrs Potts began to pour refreshing herbal tea into him.

* * *

It was safe to say that it was the best cup of tea Belle had ever had.

Belle giggled as the little tea cup hopped around her bed after she had finished her tea. It was as if that one sugar lump had made him even more hyper. The wardrobe coughed once more for attention and smiled when Belle looked towards her,

"Right we must get you changed" she announced and Belle looked confused,

"Changed?" she asked and the wardrobe gave a dramatic giggle,

"Well what you're wearing now my dear simply won't do…. Forgive me but it's very outdated" she said trying to be polite and Belle frowned as she looked at her dress,

"My mother designed this" she said with a sad tone and the wardrobe suddenly felt very awkward and Mrs Potts glared towards her,

"What she is wearing is fine Madame. It's lovely" she told her firmly but the diva simply could not refrain herself,

"But… Mrs Potts, she can't possibly have dinner with the master… Dressed like that" she finished awkwardly and Mrs Potts was about to scold her but it was Belle who spoke first,

"That won't be a problem because I won't be going to dinner" she said gently and the tea pot and wardrobe looked horrified.

* * *

The beast paced back and forth impatiently. Growling as he went,

"What's taking so long?" he demanded and Cogsworth was shaking,

"I… Errrrr… I don't know sire" he stuttered but Lumiere held no fear. If anything he showed the most confidence when it came to women,

"Fear not sire. The young lady is probably fussing over her hair as we speak. All women want to always look their best" he said knowledgably causing Cogsworth to roll his eyes. The beast simply growled in response and Lumiere fell silent.

* * *

The three all looked up quickly when they heard the door creak open but the beast growled when he saw Mrs Potts hop in alone and she gave him a firm look,

"Temper" she warned and the beast grumbled,

"I'll be more relaxed when she gets down here! Where is she?" he growled but Mrs Potts never showed fear in front of the beast when his grumbles and growls were aimed at her,

"The girl politely refuses your invitation as today's events have simply been too much for her" she told him and the beast's eyes were suddenly filled with fury,

"I DID'T INVITE HER TO COME DOWN! I ORDERED HER TO COME DOWN!" he roared before storming out the door and Mrs Potts sighed sadly. Rose would not be happy about this.

* * *

The three servants rushed after him quickly. Cogsworth was hesitant to come to his master's side as he watched him bang his fury fist against the door and roared,

"I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!" he roared angrily and all three servants were shocked when they heard Belle's voice come from behind the door,

"I do not take orders from you!" she yelled back and the beast became even angrier,

"I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR AND DRAG YOU BY YOUR HAIR IF I HAVE TO!" he roared and it was then that Mrs Potts hopped in front of him making him step back as she glared at him firmly,

"That is no way to speak to a lady" she said firmly,

"You must ask her politely otherwise she'll only ever see you as a beast" she told him quietly and the beast huffed in an unimpressed manner before stepping back toward the door after Mrs Potts moved out of the way. He knocked once more but gently this time,

"Will you come down?" he asked with a grumble and winced angrily when she responded simply with a no but managed to compose himself when he saw the firm look Mrs Potts was giving him,

"I….. It would be my honour if you would join me for dinner" he said and Mrs Potts gestured with her spout for him to continue and he grumbled,

"Please?" he finished and became enraged once more when he heard her polite voice answer,

"No thank you" she responded and he growled,

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THAT ROOM FOREVER!" he roared and the servants winced,

"I can certainly try!" she yelled back and he slammed his fist against the door angrily,

"THEN YOU CAN STARVE FOR ALL I CARE!" he roared before running back towards the west wing and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Mrs Potts sighed sadly,

"Poor Belle… Poor Rose" she said solemnly,

"I guess none of us are eating tonight" she said and Cogsworth glared towards the door of the east wing,

"And we all know whose fault that is" he grumbled and Mrs Potts gave him a firm look,

"Don't blame Belle for this" she said and Cogsworth rolled his eyes before looking at Lumiere,

"Stand guard and keep an eye on her. Inform me at once if she tries to leave" he ordered firmly and Lumiere nodded in response before standing in front of the door. Cogsworth followed Mrs Potts back downstairs.

* * *

Before Adam returned to the west wing, Rose's ghostly projection was standing near the entrance of the balcony. She had lost another petal when Adam's anger had rang throughout the many corridors of the castle. She watched silently as the rain drops fell outside. She missed the warmth of sunlight as much as she missed the chill of rainfall. She hesitantly raised her hand curiously and hesitantly moved it passed the door of the balcony but as her hand moved further outside it became invisible and she pulled her arm back quickly and sighed sadly. She knew she couldn't exist anywhere but within the walls of the west wing.

* * *

When Adam finally did enter the west wing. Rose refused to allow him to see her. He sighed sadly,

"I couldn't control myself…. She just made me so angry… It's becoming even harder to control the beast I am becoming" he told her with guilty frustration,

"Please Rose speak to me" he begged but the only response he received was another petal falling from her stem as she shed a single tear. Time was running out.

* * *

Belle became curious an hour later when she heard no noise coming from outside her door. Her curiosity got the best of her and she hesitantly opened the door and popped her head outside as she examined the corridor. She jumped when a voice came from her right side on the floor,

"Good evening Mademoiselle Belle" the candelabra said with a polite bow,

"I am Lumiere" he introduced himself with a charming smile,

"Can I help you?" he asked and Belle was hesitant before she felt her tummy rumble for the 10th time,

"I….. I don't want to be a bother but….. I'm a little hungry" she said gently and Lumiere fell silent for a moment. The beast had made it clear that she was not to be given food but he couldn't let the girl starve. He smiled charmingly,

"Follow me to the kitchen Mademoiselle and we shall prepare a feast for you" he announced and Belle was stunned as she began to follow him,

"I don't need a feast" she said,

"I'm only a prisoner" she reminded him but Lumiere chuckled as they made their way down the stairs,

"You're far more than that my dear….. You're our guest" he told her and Belle couldn't help but smile softly.

* * *

Once Lumiere had forced Cogsworth to show Belle to the dining room. He announced to the kitchen appliances and equipment that they would be throwing Belle a welcoming banquet. They all cheered and Mrs Potts smiled brightly finally having the chance to use her culinary skills in years. She began giving everyone their tasks before turning to Lumiere,

"What are you going to do?" she asked and Lumiere smirked mischievously,

"I am handling the music" he told her and Mrs Potts looked shocked,

"But the master had forbidden music in the castle you know that" she reminded him with an expression of worry but Lumiere smiled reassuringly,

"Fear not Mrs Potts He's most likely going to be in the west wing for the rest of the night" he reassured her and she nodded as the banquet's preparation began.

* * *

The music of Belle's welcoming banquet drifted through the corridors of the castle all the way to the banquet and the beast growled angrily knowing exactly what was happening,

"How dare they disobey me!" he roared and was about to leave when he heard a giggle from behind him and he turned to find that Rose's ghostly form had appeared once more,

"Rose?" he asked confused and she giggled and smiled at his brightly,

"Music" she said,

"Real music" she said happily before twirling around with a giggle and Adam couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked and he decided to let the welcoming celebration continue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Talk With The True Beast**

* * *

Belle applauded the servants when they finished their very welcoming musical number,

"Bravo. That was amazing" she praised as she applauded them and Lumiere smiled brightly and bowed,

"Merci Mademoiselle" he said politely and although Cogsworth was delighted she had enjoyed her banquet he became anxious for her to return to her chambers before the master made an appearance,

"Now it's time for bed" he encouraged but Belle smiled brightly,

"Oh please can't I explore the castle? I've never been in an enchanted castle before" she said delightedly and Cogsworth looked horrified,

"Enchanted? Who said the castle was enchanted? I didn't say it was enchanted. Lumiere, did you tell her the castle was enchanted?" he finished after speaking rather quickly and Lumiere glared at him,

"Oh that is just typical of you to blame everything on me. En guard sir!" he yelled and they began to smack each other like two five year olds. Belle giggled,

"I didn't mean to imply anything. I just assumed" she said and her little fib managed to relax Cogsworth. She smiled at him kindly,

"Couldn't you show me around? I'm sure this is a very interesting castle" she said gently and Cogsworth smiled proudly,

"Mademoiselle…. 'Interesting' isn't even the word to begin to describe this castle" he said with a smile before hopping off the table,

"If you would kindly follow me" he said before leading her out of the dining room.

* * *

Lumiere rolled his eyes before jumping off the table and followed them. There was no way he was going to miss this.

* * *

The beast smiled softly as he watched Rose's ghostly form sleeping peacefully. She had danced so much and had worn herself off and eventually she had sat down to take a break but she ended up leaning her head against the table and fell asleep. Her form faded as she fell completely into her slumber and he left her to rest.

* * *

Cogsworth told Belle of the castle's history. The origin of the many elegant tapestries and of the wars in which the displayed suits of armour had been used. She smiled fascinated but her gaze soon fell on a large staircase that was lined with statues of strange and frightful stone creatures and she couldn't help but be curious. She began to move towards the stairs and it was Lumiere to first notice the direction she was heading in and he smacked Cogsworth to bring him out of his history lesson speech,

"OW!" he yelled before glaring at Lumiere who quickly pointed toward Belle who was already up on the forth step and they both looked horrified and they rushed towards her quickly before blocking her path and she looked shocked,

"What's the matter?" she asked and Lumiere smiled politely,

"Apologies Mademoiselle but that part of the castle is off limits to all" he explained and Belle looked up the stairs curiously,

"Why?" she asked and Cogsworth looked at Lumiere nervously and Lumiere smiled awkwardly,

"Well….. It's….. Up these stairs lies the west wing…. The master's private chambers" he explained and Belle smiled with understanding,

"Oh I see" she said before returning to the bottom of the stairs and Lumiere and Cogsworth sighed with relief but Belle's curiosity didn't vanish,

"I wonder what he's hiding up there" she said more to herself but Lumiere chuckled,

"Oh the master isn't hiding anything. He simply likes his privacy" he explained,

"Now let us move on to the library" he said but Belle didn't hear him. Lumiere and Cogsworth didn't notice that Belle stayed glued to her spot as she stared up the dark staircase.

* * *

Belle thought of what Lumiere said about how the beast had nothing to hide but if that were true then why was there a whole section of the castle that was forbidden to enter. Her curiosity drove her as she began the journey up the stairs. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with the cold stone statues. It was as if she could hear her own heart beating rapidly as she came in front of the door that lead to the west wing. She shuddered at the beastly shaped door handle but she found her courage as she pulled the door with all her strength and looked into the room and was horrified at the sight of torn paintings and tapestries and she hesitantly made her way inside.

* * *

She saw that only items of little value had been destroyed but items that obviously had sentimental value such as old toys and cradles were left untouched. Her eyes fell on a portrait that hung on the wall. It was a picture of a young man and woman but the man's face had a slash through it. Belle approached it curiously before brushing dust from the bottom of the frame,

"Prince Adam and his sister Princess Rose on her 16th birthday" she read aloud and tilted her head with curiosity as she looked back at the portrait and became mesmerised by the man's visible painted eyes but her trance was broken when a soft pink glow came from behind her and she turned quickly but smiled softly when she saw the glowing rose floating within a bell jar in front of the balcony entrance,

"How curious" she said to herself softly as she approached it and without thinking she carefully lifted the bell jar and placed it to the side,

"So beautiful" she whispered before reaching out to brush her finger against the rose's soft petals but she suddenly felt a huge shadow fall over her and she looked horrified as she saw the beast glare at her,

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled before leaping forward and grabbed the belle jar before slamming it back over the rose and he growled at her viciously and Belle looked horrified,

"I'm sorry" she said with terror and he glared as he growled,

"Do you realise what you could have done?!" he roared before swinging his arm causing an old wardrobe to fly into the wall and break apart. Belle looked terrified,

"Please Stop!" she begged but he simply growled,

"GET OUT!" he roared before smashing a table,

"GET OUT!" he roared again and this time Belle ran straight out the room but as soon as she was gone he realised what he had done and he turned towards Rose's ghostly form and she looked even more weaker than yesterday,

"What have you done?" she asked in a whisper and he looked at her guiltily,

"I'm sorry" he tried but she shook her head quickly,

"Don't apologise to me go after her and apologise to her!" she told him firmly and he nodded quickly before raising out the room. Rose turned her head and sighed sadly as she watched another petal fall.

* * *

Rose could only sit in silence as she watched her cursed form with weak and tired eyes when a mocking voice came from her side,

"Someone's looking pale" the sorceress said but Rose didn't look at her,

"Must you continue to mock me?" she asked in a whisper the witch giggled,

"It's my entertainment" she said simply before smirking evilly at the rose,

"Not many petals left. Your time is running out Rose" she told her but Rose smiled gently,

"You don't realise how much faith I have in my brother" she said gently and the enchantress laughed,

"He's nothing but a beast and with every moment he gives into his beastly way the more petals you lose" she told her but Rose continued to smile softly,

"I believe in him… I have faith that he will break this curse" she said and the enchantress smirked before shrugging her shoulders,

"Yes he may have a chance at breaking his curse but….. The question is will he choose to break yours?" she asked in an evil whisper and Rose looked at her confused,

"I don't understand" she said and the enchantress laughed evilly,

"Cursed at the same time yes but your curse is separate to his…. Only one of you can be free and he must make the choice" she told her sinisterly and Rose looked horrified,

"You can't do that! You know he'll choose me" she said worried and the enchantress chuckled,

"No he won't… Because he won't know that with every action he does… If he should succeed in breaking his curse then he seals your fate….. It's a shame you won't have the ability to tell him of this" she said before waving her hand and Rose stood quickly and put a hand to her throat,

"What have you done?" she asked and the witch giggled,

"Don't worry your voice is still intact. You'll be able to encourage and comfort your brother just as you always have" she said with a smirk,

"You just won't have the ability to tell him of your own curse" she said evilly before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: There's Something There That I Simply Didn't See**

* * *

The beast had chased after Belle to apologise but ended up saving her from a vicious pack of wolves. The battle was monstrous and happened so quickly. Belle covered her ears as the beast let out a gigantic roar causing the wolves to flee in terror. The beast panted with exhaustion and looked towards Belle weakly and took a step forward but ended up falling unconscious into the snow.

* * *

Belle looked at Phillip and considered leaving but she thought of how he had saved her and she was now in his debt. She saw the angry wolf bite in the beast's arm and was quick to assist him. Phillip knelt down as Belle managed to place him over the saddle and she began the journey back to the castle.

* * *

She helped the beast into the parlour where she helped him to sit in the chair next to the warm fire. She had Mrs Potts fetch some clean fresh water and without thinking Belle tore the sleeve from her own sleeve to use as a compress for the wound.

* * *

She dipped the material into the basin of water when she saw the beast attempting to clean his wound using his tongue and she frowned before approaching him with the damp cloth,

"That won't help" she said gently,

"In fact it will make it worse" she finished and the beast growled at her warningly as he watched her edge closer with the cloth and she took a deep breath,

"Come on. Just stop struggling. It will only take a minuet" she said struggling to get him to keep his arm still and was eventually able to place the cloth over his wound and he roared in angry pain,

"THAT HURTS!" he roared with anger and all the servants winced with fear but Belle glared at him firmly,

"I told you to keep still!" she yelled back with frustration,

"Can't you just learn to control to control your temper?!" she demanded and the beast was stunned. In that exact moment she reminded him of Rose and he sighed before allowing her to tend to his wound. He winced as she cleaned it and Belle looked at him gently as she began to wrap a bandage around it,

"I wanted to thank you" she said gently,

"For saving my life" she told him and he looked at her surprised and he was silent for a moment,

"You're welcome" he said as she tied his bandage gently.

* * *

A few days later. The beast found that he couldn't get Belle out of his head. Rose smiled softly as she watched him watching Belle in the grounds as she walked with Phillip,

"I don't know what to do… I've never felt this way before" he said quietly and Rose smiled gently,

"Sounds to me like someone's smitten" she teased and he looked at her with a gentle smile,

"I want to do something for her….. To say thank you for helping me but… I don't know her well enough" he told her and Rose smiled softly,

"Then you know what you need to do" she said and he looked at her confused but she smiled softly,

"Start over" she said simply and he realised what she was saying and he smiled brightly,

"You're brilliant! Oh Rose what would I do without you?" he said happily before running out of the west wing and Rose smiled sadly before looking back at the grounds as Belle was heading back inside the castle,

"You don't need me anyone" she whispered to herself and vanished as another petal fell.

* * *

The beast hadn't seen the sadness that was within Rose's eyes. She hid it well because all she wanted was for him to be free even if it meant losing her own life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Blossoming Like Rose**

* * *

The beast had invited Belle to dinner and this time managed to do so like a gentleman. He learned that she loved to read so he gave her the castle's library and he was stunned when she hugged him tightly,

"Thank you so much" she said with a bright smile and he looked stunned before smiling secretly as he hugged her back,

"You're welcome Belle" he said gently.

The servants watched their master and Belle for the next few days with true happiness as they saw them grow closer with each snowball fight, with each story they read together and with each meal they shared. Lumiere chuckled,

"I practically feel the curse breaking" he said with excitement and Mrs Potts giggled,

"It's obvious there's a spark between them both" she said and Chip listened in before giggling happily and hopped off towards the west wing.

* * *

"I heard Lumiere telling Mama and Mr Cogsworth that the curse will be broken soon. We're going to be human again Rose" Chip told the glowing bloom but Rose's ghostly form sighed,

"Oh Chip…. I think I'm going to miss you most of all." She whispered and Chip frowned,

"Why are you so sad Rose?" he asked and she sighed sadly and spoke without thinking,

"I don't think I'm meant to see the day that this curse breaks" she whispered and suddenly her eyes widened with realisation and she turned quickly towards Chip to see him looking at her sadly with a pout,

"Why not?" he asked sadly and she looked stunned,

"Chip?... Can…. Can you hear me?" she asked shocked and Chip nodded with a pout and her eyes widened even more,

"And you can see me… I…. I can't believe it" she whispered as a tear of happiness fell down her cheek. Chip sniffled as he hopped off the table towards her,

"Please don't leave Rose" he begged and he nuzzled against her transparent leg and Rose gasped in surprise when she actually felt it,

"I'd miss you too much" he whispered and Rose felt another tear fall down her cheek and she knelt down on the floor before holding out her hand hesitantly and Chip smiled before hopping into her hand and Rose smiled as her heart warmed before holding him close to her heart,

"Oh Chip….. I've missed you so much" she whispered and Chip giggled as he nuzzled against her heart,

"I haven't been anywhere" he said with a giggle and Rose smiled softly,

"I guess it's me who's been away" she whispered but she simply hugged the tiny tea cup once more when she saw his confused expression,

"I promise you Chip…. I'll try my very best not to go anywhere" she whispered and gave her cursed entity a firm look as she watched another petal fall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Deal Between Two Devils**

* * *

Ever since Maurice had been returned to the village by the enchanted carriage. He searched the forest multiple times trying to find his way back to the castle but it was as if someone had cursed the forest so he was unable to. However, the truth was that it was hard for anyone to find their way in the forest during winter and Maurice's searches caused him to grow ill. His last resort was to beg the other villages for help.

* * *

Everyone looked up stunned when Maurice burst into the tavern. He'd never come in before. Maurice coughed weakly into his handkerchief,

"I need help" he said hoarsely,

"A beast has Belle locked away in castle" he told them and they were all silent for a moment before the tavern erupted with laughter. Gaston smirked as he took a long swig from his tankard,

"Is it a monstrous beast?" he asked mockingly and Maurice looked around hopelessly,

"You have to believe me" he begged,

"She's in danger" he told them and Gaston chuckled,

"Of course. We understand." He said mockingly,

"Help him out boys" he said and Maurice felt relieved but that soon changed when the men threw him out of the tavern. Head first into the snow.

* * *

Gaston chuckled as he finished his beer,

"Another" he demanded firmly to Lefou who nodded quickly before rushing to the bar but when Gaston turned his head he saw a gorgeous woman sat across from him and she smirked seductively,

"Allow me" she whispered before waving her hand causing a fresh tankard of beer to appear in front of him and Gaston smirked, impressed as he picked it up and took a swig,

"I could get used to this" he said before sending her a wink and she smirked,

"Oh I can offer you so much more than beer" she whispered and he smirked before leaning forward,

"I'm listening" he said before taking another smirk and the enchantress smirked,

"You see the affections of a young girl by the name of Belle" she told him,

"I can give you what you want" she told him and he chuckled,

"Oh Really? And how would you do that?" he asked in amusement. Maria the sorceress smirked before waving her hand once more causing a glass of red wine to appear and she took it in her hand before leaning back in a relaxed manner and took a sip,

"The beast the old man spoke of,,,,,, He spoke the truth. There is such a creature and he has your beloved locked away in his castle,

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked with a cautious expression and a firm tone and she smirked,

"Because you're a hunter" she said simply before leaning forward with a smirk,

"And I need a beast slaying" she whispered before leaning back once more and took another sip of wine.

* * *

Gaston was silent for a moment before he looked at her firmly,

"I want Belle first. Then I'll slay your beast" he told her and she gave him a fierce look,

"You're playing a very dangerous game demanding things of me" she said firmly but he simply smirked,

"Something tells me you're a lady who enjoys dangerous games" he whispered and this made her smirk,

"I like you" she whispered as she took another sip of wine before standing,

"Very well. You'll have your Belle….. But then you slay my beast" she said firmly before holding out her hand to shake,

"Do we have a deal?" she asked in a whisper and Gaston smirked before taking her hand and her grasp suddenly tightened on his hand and Gaston tried to cry out in pain but no sound came. Eventually she released his hand and he pulled his hand back to find that she had burned his hand and had left a blistered shape rose on his palm and he glared and her but she simply smirked with a wink,

"Call it insurance that you don't betray me… You don't want to know what will happen if you do" she told him firmly before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Gaston looked at his wounded hand angrily before clenching his fist. He didn't care what happened so long as Belle was his.

* * *

Maria reappeared outside the tavern and smirked as she found Maurice unconscious in the snow and she faked an expression of concern,

"Oh no….. Won't somebody help him?" she asked the winter air before smirking and she knelt down,

"One day you'll be at my feet old man but it won't be because you're unconscious" she whispered sinisterly,

"It will be because you will bow before me once this world is ridden of that rotten beast and his irritating sister" she growled,

"I'll take this kingdom with a simple wave of my hand and there will be no one to stop me…. That pathetic hunter, you and your revolting daughter and every other stinking peasant in this rotten world will bow before me" she whispered but her expression of anger soon turned to a smirk,

"Now I just have to leave you somewhere your daughter can find you" she said before leaning over him to whisper in his ear,

"Try not to die of old age before she does" she whispered wickedly before waving her hand and Maurice vanished in a cloud of smoke.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A New Dance Partner**

* * *

Adam fidgeted nervously with his shirt collar. He was having dinner with Belle but tonight's dinner was different. Lumiere had told him that tonight was the night he should confess his love. Rose smiled softly as she watched him,

"You'll be fine" she assured him and he smiled at her ghostly form nervously,

"I… I wish you could help me fix my collar…. Like you always used too" he whispered and Rose couldn't help but smile at him sadly,

"You know I can't" she whispered and he looked at her sadly before walking over to her,

"I must tell her tonight… There are only four petals left. This is my last chance" he told her and Rose looked at her cursed entity with sadness before looking back at him,

"Adam I….." she tried to speak but nothing came. The witch's curse that disabled her ability to tell him what would soon happen was still in place. Adam looked at her concerned,

"Yes Rose?" he asked and she looked down sadly before looking back at him with a gentle smile,

"Good luck tonight" she told him and he nodded gently,

"I promise….. I will try my best to break this curse" he told her gently before leaving and Rose sighed sadly,

"I know you will" she whispered,

"I'm just sorry that it won't be enough" she said secretly.

* * *

The beast sat across the dining table as he and Belle ate. His heart swelled when he saw how beautiful she looked in the stunning golden ball gown. He saw how happy she looked as she watched a coat hanger playing a violin and he was suddenly nervous when she looked at him before standing and she pulled him to the ballroom,

"Dance with me?" she asked gently and he gulped,

"I… I don't know Belle….. I haven't danced in a very long time" he told her. He had only ever danced with Rose. Belle smiled softly as she took his paw in her hand gently and placed it on her waist,

"I'll help you" she told him gently and he couldn't help but smile as they began to dance together as they followed the music that filled the air.

* * *

The beast twirled Belle around the dancefloor and she giggled happily with a bright smile,

"Are you happy Belle?" he asked her and she smiled before resting her head over his heart causing it to swell,

"This is all I ever wished for" she whispered and he smiled softly and looked curious when she looked back at him,

"What do you wish for beast?" she asked gently and he looked puzzled for a moment before looking back at her,

"I…. Please understand that I have never been happier than I am right now but….. If I could wish for anything…. I'd wish to see my sister again" he whispered sadly and Belle mistook his meaning thinking that his sister must no longer be in this world and she hugged him gently,

"She's always with you dear Beast" she whispered and he couldn't bring himself to correct her as he hugged her back and he nodded,

"Just as she always has been" he whispered back.

* * *

The beast walked Belle onto the balcony that bordered the outside of the ballroom and Belle smiled blissfully as she took in the endless starry sky. The beast gulped nervously,

"Belle… May I ask you something?" he asked and Belle smiled at him gently before giggling,

"You just did" she teased causing him to chuckle and Belle smiled softly,

"You can ask me anything dear Beast" she told him and he smiled gently,

"I…. I wanted to know…. Are you happy here in the castle?... With me?" he asked and Belle smiled softly before nodding with a slight blush,

"I'm very happy" she told him before smiling sadly,

"I just wish that my father knew how happy I was. He must be worried….. I miss him so much" she whispered and the beast frowned. His heart couldn't bear to see her so unhappy and he smiled at her gently,

"Would you like to see him again?" he asked and she looked at him confused but he simply smiled as he helped her to stand before leading her to the west wing.

* * *

All Rose could do was sit in silence but after a while she realised what the witch's curse had done. Yes it had taken away her ability to tell her brother of her curse but she was unaware that dear little Chip had the ability to hear her just as Adam could. There was a chance… A very small chance but it meant that if she could tell Chip of her curse then both her and her brother could survive but….. She couldn't leave the west wing so she had no choice but to wait until Adam returned.

* * *

Rose's plan was to tell Adam that she needed to see little Chip immediately but she was shocked when Adam entered the west wing with Belle but his eyes where only for the woman stood beside him.

* * *

The beast smiled at Belle,

"A long time ago I was given a mirror as a gift but I came to realise that it was an enchanted mirror that held the power to show me anything I desired" he explained before going to an old trunk before opening it and he began rooting through old trinkets and memorable before pulling out an old hand mirror and he held it up to Belle with a smile,

"It can show you your father" he told her gently and Belle smiled softly before taking the mirror in her hands gently and looked into the reflective surface,

"I…. I would like to see my father… Please?" she asked hesitantly and the mirror began to shimmer and Belle gasped in horror as she saw her papa lying unconscious in the snow somewhere in the forest,

"No… Papa! Papa can you hear me?!" she begged and the beast looked concerned,

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked and Belle looked at him sadly,

"He's out there in the forest all alone. He's not moving…. He might be dead" she told him as tears filled her eyes as she looked back at the mirror's vision.

* * *

Adam looked at Rose's ghostly form with sadness but she simply nodded with a gentle smile of understanding,

"I'm sorry" he whispered to his sister and Belle looked up at him confused,

"What?" she asked and the beast looked back at her,

"You must go to him" he whispered sadly and Belle looked at him stunned,

"What did you say?" she asked and he walked towards the bell jar before brushing his paw over it softly,

"You're not my prisoner anymore Belle…. You haven't been for a very long time" he whispered before looking at her sadly,

"Go to him" he whispered and Belle had tears in her eyes before she walked over to him and hugged him tightly,

"Thank you for understanding" she whispered and the beast hugged her back as he closed his eyes sadly. Belle pulled away gently before cupping his cheek,

"Thank you for everything you've done for me" she whispered before holding the mirror back to him but he shook his head gently as he looked at her sadly,

"I want you to keep it…. To remember me by" he told her gently and she smiled softly before pressing a soft kiss to his fury cheek,

"Goodbye" she whispered before leaving.

* * *

Adam felt a tear fall down his fury cheek as he turned towards Rose's ghostly form,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he sobbed and she shook her head as she took a step toward him,

"Don't you dare apologise for anything. I'm so proud of you" she whispered and he looked at her sadly,

"I've failed you" he whispered but Rose smiled softly before shaking her head,

"You've never failed me before and you haven't failed me now" she whispered gently. It was then that Cogsworth came into the room with an excited smile,

"It's all going very well sire. We all knew you could do it" he said with a bright smile but he frowned when his master turned to him with a sad expression,

"I let her go" he told him before turning away and Cogsworth looked horrified,

"What? But… Why?... How?... Why would you do that?" he stuttered and the beast sighed sadly before looking at him,

"Because…. I love her" he whispered and Rose's ghostly form closed her eyes sadly. She couldn't bear to see her brother so sad. There was no point in telling Chip of her own curse now. She would not make her brother's day any worse than it already was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Powerless**

* * *

Belle had found her father and sighed with relief when she discovered he was still alive and she quickly loaded him onto Phillip before making the rest of the journey home.

* * *

Gaston watched from the shadows as she helped her father back inside their cottage and he smirked. It was then that Maria appeared by his side with a reflective smirk,

"As promised" she whispered and Gaston smirked at her,

"You truly are a woman of your word sorceress" he said and she smirked,

"Just as I hope you prove to be a man you word" she replied mockingly and he held up his hand to her view to show the rose shaped scar,

"I don't really have a choice do I?" he asked sarcastically but she smiled,

"Oh no you do have a choice" she told him and he looked confused for a moment but her expression became firm,

"If you choose to betray me then I will make you wish you had never been born" she told him before vanishing once more in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle. Adam watched the Rose sadly but panicked as he watched another petal fall and he quickly turned to his sister to find her kneeling down on the floor weakly,

"Rose?... Rose what's wrong?" he demanded as he rushed to her side and her ghostly form rested against the trunk at the bottom of his bed,

"N…. Nothing…. I… I'm just tired" she said in a weak whisper and Adam looked scared,

"No, No, No. Rose don't sleep. You mustn't fall asleep." He begged her but her eye's felt really heavy,

"Please Adam… Let me sleep" she whispered but he shook his head quickly and tried to place his paw on her shoulder to shake her awake but his touch went right through her,

"No. No Rose please!" he begged,

"I can't lose you too" he whispered and watched as Rose rested her head against the trunk and her eyes fell shut,

"You'll… Never….. Lose me" she whispered sleepily before drifting off into a slumber and a tear fell down Adam's face as he watched his sister's form slowly fade away until she completely vanished,

"Rose?" he whispered but he received no response and he closed his eyes as tears fell,

"I'm so sorry Rose" he whispered. There were now only three petals left and his sister was now too weak to appear to him.

* * *

Belle had been tending to her father's fever when he finally gained consciousness and he smiled relieved,

"Oh my darling Belle….. Is it really you?" he asked causing Belle to smile softly before hugging him gently,

"I'm here papa" she whispered,

"I'm home" she confirmed and her papa looked at her concerned,

"How did you escape? Did that monster hurt you?" he demanded but Belle simply smiled before shaking her head,

"He's not a monster papa" she told him gently,

"At first he was monsterous and very difficult to bear but…. Something changed" she whispered with a soft smile but before her father could respond Gaston stormed into the cottage and Belle stood quickly and glared at him unimpressed,

"Gaston! How dare you?! I demand you leave at once!" she yelled but Gaston simply smirked,

"You demand?" he said with a chuckle before shaking his head,

"I'm done with asking too my darling Belle….. This time I 'demand' that you become my wife" he said firmly and Belle looked horrified,

"Never!" she said firmly,

"I'd rather die than marry you!" she yelled as she stood in front of her father protectively but Gaston simply chuckled once more. He was insane,

"Oh fear not my darling….. From what I heard you telling your father someone will die but it won't be you… It will be your precious beast" he said with a glare and Belle looked horrified as he walked over to her satchel bag and she was powerless to stop him as he withdrew the enchanted mirror and he smirked at her,

"I can't take any chances of you warning the monster" he told her mockingly before throwing the mirror into the lit fireplace and Belle looked horrified,

"NO!" she yelled as she tried to stop him but it was too late as she saw the reflective shards smash within the flames and Gaston smirked,

"Don't try to leave" he told her with a smirk,

"My men are watching the house so you might as well just prepare yourself for our wedding by the time I return" he told her before leaving and slammed the door behind him. Belle felt tears fall and turned to her papa who held out his arms and she hugged him tightly as she sobbed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Finding An Invisible Strength**

* * *

Maurice would not stand by and watch that fiend force his daughter into marriage. He smiled down at his weeping daughter,

"Now, Now Belle come on" he told her before helping her to stand,

"We'll save your beast" he assured her and she wiped her tears as she looked at him curiously,

"We will?... How?" she asked and he smirked mischievously,

"I may be an old man but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" he told her before walking over to the book shelf before pulling out a book on 'Snail Hunting' and the bookshelf slid out of the way to reveal a secret passage and Belle smiled brightly,

"I didn't know that was there" she said happily and her father chuckled,

"I knew you would never read about snail hunting" he told her amused and Belle giggled,

"Where does it lead?" she asked as they entered and her father smiled brightly,

"I installed it as a fire escape in case of emergencies. It leads to the edge of the village" he explained,

"We can sneak right past those goons" he said with a chuckle as they rushed through the passage way.

* * *

When they reached the passage way exit. Maurice pulled out a small silver whistle. He had trained Phillip since he was a young foul to respond to the whistles call. It didn't take long for Phillip to come running.

* * *

Gaston and a few of his men he had brought along used a tree as a battering ram to break down the castle door. Lefou stood by Gaston,

"What now?" he asked and Gaston looked at the west staircase angrily,

"You and the men grab anything valuable" he ordered with a growl as he loaded his bow with an arrow,

"I'm going hunting" he growled sinisterly.

* * *

Cogsworth watched the invaders nervously,

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" he asked very quickly and Lumiere smacked him on the back of the head,

"Calm yourself" he ordered firmly,

"This is our castle. This is our home so we will fight or melt trying!" he yelled and the gathered servants cheered before following Lumiere as they charged down the stairs. Lumiere wore a fierce look,

"CHARGE!" he yelled and it was the great war of goons' vs Enchanted objects.

* * *

Adam watched the rose hopelessly as three petals became two and he sighed when he heard the door open behind him and he looked over his shoulder to find a hunter aiming a bow at him but he didn't react. His heart was too broken to care anymore.

* * *

Gaston smirked as he heard the enchantress speak within his mind,

"Do it! Kill him now!" she ordered and Gaston released the arrow and it flew right into the beast's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain as he tried to remove it and a crazed Gaston ran at him and shoved his unsuspecting form onto the balcony.

* * *

Belle rode Phillip to the castle as fast as she could. It took Maurice all his strength to hold on so he wouldn't fall off.

* * *

The beast allowed Gaston to kick and punch him as he didn't have the strength and Gaston chuckled evilly,

"I don't know what Belle saw in you…. You couldn't even save your sister. You're useless and alone" he told him and the beast looked down sadly, believing every word.

* * *

Gaston smirked before breaking a stone horn off a beastly statue before returning to the hopeless creature and raised it above his head but the beast turned his head weakly just in time to see Belle riding toward the castle entrance and she looked up at the scene horrified,

"NO!" she screamed and the beast heart swelled at the sight of her,

"Belle" he whispered but she couldn't hear him as she continued to looked horrified,

"Gaston please Leave him alone!" he begged and the beast soon became enraged and he suddenly lunged at Gaston before grabbing his weapon and threw it against the roof top causing it to smash into pieces. Gaston was stunned and tried to dodge his attacks but the beast managed to grab him and was soon dangling him over the edge. Gaston looked terrified.

* * *

Belle had seen the beast begin to fight back and she quickly dismounted Phillip before running into the castle to help her beast.

* * *

Gaston was shaking with fear as he felt the gravity beneath him,

"Please let me go!" he begged,

"I'm sorry. I'll do anything Just let me go!" he begged and the beast glared angrily before he saw memories of his sister dance in his mind and he remembered how she was the one who had always believed in him from the beginning and his glare faded and he brought Gaston safely back to the edge before glaring at him firmly,

"Get out of my castle" he growled,

"And never come back" he growled before releasing him.

Belle ran out onto the west wing balcony before looking over the edge concerned,

"Beast!" she yelled and he turned quickly and looked up quickly before smiling,

"Belle" he whispered before beginning his ascent towards the balcony.

* * *

Another petal fell from the rose's stem and two became one and Rose's ghostly form appeared once more and she saw as her beloved brother reached Belle and cupped her cheek and she smiled softly as she saw how happy he was. She went to close her eyes once more but her eyes shot open when she heard him roar in pain and she saw a stranger pull a dagger out of his side,

"Adam" she murmured weakly before trying to stand.

* * *

The beast's yell of pain caused Gaston to fall to his doom and Belle tried to pull the beast to safety but his blood loss made him weak and he was too heavy,

"No please hold on!" she begged as she tried to pull him up.

* * *

Rose dragged herself towards the balcony as she watched Belle's struggle. The enchantress appeared with a wicked smirk on her face,

"Well, Well. It seems I get to kill two birds with one stone" she mocked but Rose didn't respond as she stepped towards the balcony and the enchantress grew angry,

"You don't seriously think you can still save him do you?" she demanded with a glare and Rose took a deep breath as she took another step, using the doorframe for balance and the enchantress was furious,

"If you step out on that balcony then you make his choice for him! You seal your own fate! You'll die!" she screeched and Rose took another deep breath as she found the strength to stand on her own before looking at her with a smile,

"You must be confused….. I don't care anymore" she whispered before stepping onto the balcony and Belle found that as if by magic she now had the strength of two and was able to lift the beast onto the balcony and laid him down gently.

* * *

The beast coughed weakly,

"You….. You came back" he murmured and Belle smiled sadly,

"Of course I came back….. Did you ever doubt that I would?" she asked gently as she brushed the fur on his forehead softly and he shook his head weakly,

"It's….. It's better… Better this way" he murmured and Belle shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek and she leaned over and hugged him,

"No don't talk like that" she begged and the beast opened his eyes and saw Rose's flickering form and she smiled softly,

"At least….. I got to see you. One last time" he whispered to her and he saw her smile before letting out his last breath and closed his eyes.

Rose's invisible form watched as a tear fell down her cheek. She watched as Belle drew back quickly and shook her head,

"No… No please don't leave me…. You can't leave me now" she begged as she allowed tears to fall and she hugged him again. Rose closed her eyes sadly. Belle sobbed over her beloved beast,

"I love you" she whispered and Rose opened her eyes quickly, hearing the soft whisper before looking towards her cursed entity and smiled as a tear fell down her cheek as she watched the last petal fall and her form vanished.

* * *

Belle continued to sob but soon the stars began to fall from the heavens and the beast was soon engulfed in light causing Belle to draw back quickly and she watched in astonishment as magic lifted the beast into the air and a strong wind surrounded the balcony. Belle watched mesmerised as her beast's hands became claws and his horns vanished along with his fur. Belle watched as her beast turned into a human.

* * *

Adam was lowered back to the ground. The magic had also healed his wound and he stood slowly as he looked at his hands with astonishment before turning towards Belle who looked stunned and he smiled brightly,

"It's ok Belle… You don't have to be afraid" he assured her as he took a step forward,

"It's me" he told her and Belle examined him curiously before looking into his eyes and her smile grew,

"It is you" she said with realisation and Adam smiled softly before cupping her cheek gently and Belle blushed as they became lost in each other's eyes and they leaned in at the same time before sharing their first kiss.

* * *

The magic of true love's kiss transformed the castle back into the magnificent place it once was. Belle and Adam watched in astonishment and the servants soon joined them and Belle giggled as she watched them all transform back into humans. Adam chuckled before hugging them all,

"Mrs Potts….. Lumiere… Cogsworth" he said before hugging them all tightly,

"We're free!" he cheered and they all smiled brightly. Cogsworth chuckled,

"You did it sir" he praised and Adam smiled before turning,

"We did it Rose!" he said with a bright smile but it faded when he didn't see her standing there,

"Rose?" he called out as he approached the doorway only to find the dried rose petals and the stem laying on the table's surface within the bell jar. Mrs Potts held Chip in her arms and was hugged by Lumiere and Cogsworth,

"Oh no" she whispered as a silence filled the balcony.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Brother And Sister**

* * *

Adam approached the bell jar slowly before lifting it slowly,

"Wake up" he whispered but the floral remains laid completely still. Belle looked at Lumiere sadly,

"I don't understand" she said quietly and the servants looked at her sadly. Mrs Potts allowed a tear to fall as she hugged chip,

"We were all cursed by an evil enchantress named Maria….. She transformed our prince into a beast and…. His sister into a rose" she explained sadly and they all turned quickly when they heard evil laughter,

"And what a wonderful curse it was" Maria mocked as she clapped her hands as if applauding herself and Adam glared at her,

"You!" he almost roared before storming towards her but Lumiere held him back,

"BRING HER BACK" he demanded but the enchantress laughed once more,

"Time's up Prince… She's gone" she said with a smirk and his angry glare became sad and he shook his head slowly,

"She can't be" he whispered before glaring at her once more,

"I'll give you the throne" he said suddenly and Cogsworth gasped,

"Sire you can't!" he yelled but Adam looked at him sharply,

"Silence!" he yelled before glaring back at the enchantress who suddenly looked very interested,

"I'll abdicate the throne and sign the kingdom over to you….. Just let me see my sister. Even if it's for the last time" he whispered and Maria smirked,

"Very well" she said holding out her hand,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked almost mockingly and Adam grabbed her hand before shaking it,

"You'd kill me if I didn't" he said simply with a glare causing her to giggle before smirking and her grasp tightened and Adam winced as her touch burned the palm of his hand but he refused to cry out in pain. He knew it would give her satisfaction if he did so.

* * *

Maria smirked before releasing his hand and walked over to the table on which the flower's remains rested. Belle rushed to Adam's side and brushed her fingers over the blistered rose shaped skin on the palm of his hand gently and she looked at him concerned,

"Are you ok?" she asked him gently and he smiled gently at her, reassuring,

"I'm fine" he told her softly before glaring towards the enchantress as she waved her hand over the flower's remains and they began to glow and began swirling in the air before floating to the centre of the balcony and every one stepped back as they glowed so brightly that they had to close their eyes to shield their view from the blinding light.

* * *

Adam looked up to see Rose lying on the floor of the balcony and he ran towards her falling to his knees as he took her in his arms,

"Rose?... Rose?" he demanded and he looked relieved as she slowly and weakly opened her eyes,

"A…. Adam?" she whispered and he smiled as a tear fell down his cheek as he nodded quickly,

"I'm here Rose….. I'm here" he whispered and he saw her smile weakly,

"Thank….. Thank goodness you shaved" she teased and he chuckled despite the tears that filled his eyes as he held her in his arms. The enchantress smirked,

"How sickeningly sentimental" she mocked but Adam didn't take his eyes off Rose as he allowed tears to fall as he held his beloved little sister in his arms when he felt her raise her arm weakly and grasped his collar weakly and pulled him closely before whispering something in his ear and he looked at her shocked before smirking,

"Oh Rose… You're brilliant" he whispered causing the enchantress to glare,

"What did she say?!" she demanded and her eyes grew furious when she saw Rose smile at her weakly before holding her right hand up weakly to reveal a rose shaped scar and Adam did the same,

"We've both been touched by your magic" he said with a smirk before smiling at Rose,

"But Rose was completely transformed so not only did she feel the magic… She learnt from it" he said as he smirked at her once more and the enchantress looked horrified as Rose smirked weakly,

"Two completely… Different curses… Acting as one" she whispered weakly,

"What damage it could do" she whispered as she moved her right hand towards Adam's and the Enchantress' eyes widened in horror,

"NO!" she yelled but as soon as their hands touched there was another blinding light that surrounded their embraced hands and it suddenly blasted the enchantress and she exploded.

* * *

The servants shielded each other as well as Belle while Adam shielded Rose and when the light suddenly vanished Adam looked up and smiled brightly,

"She's gone" he said before letting out a breath of relief and he looked at his hand to see that his rose shaped burn was gone before turning to smile at Rose but his smile faded when he saw her lying completely still with her head against his chest,

"No…. No, No, No….. Rose wake up" he demanded as he lifted her slightly and cupped her cheek,

"She's gone. We beat her…. You beat her… You can't leave me now rose you can't" he begged as tears began to fall down his cheeks once more,

"We're… We're brother and sister… We're a team. It's always been you and me" he whispered as he hugged her to him,

"Remember when we were kids?" he said with a slight laugh as tears fell,

"It was winter and I taught you how to ice skate….. You were a natural" he whispered as he rocked her back and forth gently,

"We used to sneak into the kitchens together and we'd steal Mrs Pott's cookies" he whispered as another tear fell down his cheek,

"You always let me have the last one and I'd break it in half and we'd share it… I always gave you the bigger half" he whispered before burying his face in her hair as he cried,

"Don't go Rose" he whispered,

"Don't go" he said.

The servants watched as the prince held his little sister and they cried. Even Belle had begun to cry.

* * *

Adam's tears dripped from his cheeks and landed over Rose's heart,

"You're my best friend Rose….. I love you" he whispered before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head when he felt her stir and he pulled back quickly to find her smiling up at him weakly,

"The ice broke and I fell through the ice….. And you saved me" she said gently,

"Just as you've saved me now" she whispered and Adam smiled brightly,

"Rose! You're alive!" he said before pulling her close and hugged her tightly and she smiled before hugging him back just as tightly.

* * *

Belle smiled with relief as her tears of sadness became happiness. Lumiere hugged Cogsworth tightly in celebration and Mrs Potts chuckled when they both grabbed her and began dancing with her. Chip giggled before running towards Rose and jumped at her before hugging her tightly,

"Rose!" he yelled and she giggled before hugging him back tightly before pressing a kiss to his forehead,

"I missed you too…. Thank you for not giving up on me Chip" she whispered as they hugged each other once more.

* * *

Rose smiled as she saw Adam stand and walk back to Belle and they shared another kiss.

Belle and Adam's wedding was a truly huge and magnificent occasion. The ceremony had taken place in the library where Adam and Belle's love had blossomed and the celebrations took place in the grand ballroom. Rose smiled at her brother as he held out her hand,

"Care to dance?" he asked her and she smiled softly before taking his hand in both of her own before shaking her head. She then took Belle's hand before entwining it with her brother's to whom she smiled gently,

"You have a new dance partner now" she whispered and he smiled at Belle before releasing her hand and he hugged Rose,

"Thank you" he whispered and Rose smiled as she returned the hug.

* * *

Rose watched happily as Adam and Belle spun round the dancefloor. They only had eyes for each other. Rose was overjoyed to see her brother so happy. Rose was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to find a handsome gentleman standing there and he bowed politely,

"Princess Rose. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Daniel. Please accept this. Although it doesn't compare to your beauty" he said charmingly and Rose smiled as he offered her a soft white Lily,

"Thank you. It's beautiful" she said as she took it in her hand gently before inhaling it's gentle fragrance and he suddenly frowned,

"Oh I'm sorry… You probably prefer roses like your name" he said nervously and Rose giggled before shaking her head,

"I can assure you….. I've had enough roses to last a lifetime" she said and he smiled,

"Well in that case…" he said holding out his hand,

"May I have this dance?" he asked and she smiled softly but before she could answer she felt someone tugging repeatedly on her skirt and she looked down before giggling when she saw a bashful Chip and she smiled back at Daniel,

"Perhaps later?" she asked and he nodded with an understanding smile and Rose smiled before lifting Chip into her arms and he giggled as they joined Belle and Adam on the dance floor.

* * *

Everything was perfect.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
